


The perfect taco of pure empathy and food-chain supremacy

by Neneko



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Absurde metaphors, Abuse of Metaphors, Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humor, I'm so sorry for this, Italiano | Italian, Jack is clueless as usual
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko
Summary: Hannibal, si sa, ha fatto delle metafore pretenziose la sua missione di vita.Jack, uomo di sostanza, preferisce interrogarsi sulle questioni più materiali.Puro crack, nato da una semplice domanda: esisterà mai una metafora che sia troppo esagerata per questa serie?A voi il verdetto.





	The perfect taco of pure empathy and food-chain supremacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Betta3x9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betta3x9/gifts).



> Questo delirio non è betato. Leggete a vostro rischio e pericolo. : D

“Will è salsa per la mia guacamole. Insieme, formiamo il taco perfetto di pura empatia e supremazia alimentare” disse Hannibal, scorrendo la _lista dei maleducati_ in cerca dell’ingrediente adatto per la prossima leccornia.

Jack, che non aveva capito un’accidenti nonostante Hannibal gli avesse praticamente confessato di essere il Chesapeake Ripper -e nemmeno per la prima volta- sorseggiò il proprio vino, annuendo convinto. Il dubbio lo colse mentre sgranocchiava un arrosticino saporito e croccante, una specialità che lo psichiatra gli aveva descritto nei minimi dettagli, ma che pure a Jack ricordava un dito umano. “Ed i fagioli?!” tuonò, i tratti sfigurati dall’ira, mentre abbatteva un pugno sul tavolo.

Lecter cancellò il _brasato al barolo_ che aveva annotato sotto alla fotografia del suo ultimo estetista, reo di avergli decolorato le sopracciglia tanto da trasformarlo nella versione bionda ed elegante di Marilyn Manson, sostituendolo con un più consono _biancomangiare di pollo._ Solo allora alzò lo sguardo dalla prova che poteva incarcerarlo per il resto della sua vita, rivolgendo a Jack un’occhiata di malcelato disprezzo. “L’aerofagia è per coloro che non anelano alla grandiosità.”

Crawford annuì di nuovo, ripetendo tra sé e sé _proprio così, proprio così_. Non aveva capito nulla.


End file.
